


Самое необходимое

by Korue



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: По заявке: Что происходило с Гриндевальдом в тюрьме МАКУСА.





	Самое необходимое

Боль не имела значения.  
Это было чуть ли не первое, что Геллерт усвоил, когда начал изучать Тёмные Искусства: боль и усталость, амбиции и надежды, даже талант не значили ничего. На узкой тропе, ведущей сквозь темноту вперёд, за грань возможного, значение имели только терпение, упорство и отвага. Альбусу не хватило смелости, он бежал и запер себя в школе, а Геллерт решился идти дальше и… что же? заперт в тюрьме?  
– Что смешного?!  
Геллерт вынырнул из своих мыслей и без интереса посмотрел на авроров. Их было двое, и они возводили защитную сферу с таким тщанием, как будто изматывающей слабости, усталости и полной магической опустошённости было недостаточно, чтобы приковать его к этому распроклятому стулу. Геллерт снова фыркнул, и обратившийся к нему аврор отпрянул. Совсем ещё юнец с едва начавшими пробиваться усиками – Геллерт мимоходом подумал, что дорогая Серафина вконец отчаялась, раз посылает к нему детей.  
– Томас, замолчи! Нам запрещено говорить с ним.  
Второй аврор, смуглый, с рябым от драконьей оспы лицом, был старше, но ненамного умнее.  
– Запрещено? – повторил Геллерт. Он откинулся назад, насколько позволяла неудобная спинка стула, и посмотрел на авроров снизу вверх. – Вот и ответ на твой вопрос, мой дорогой Томас: я смеюсь, потому что никто не может мне этого запретить. Я более свободен, чем ты, не находишь?  
Мальчишка растерянно заморгал. В голубых, чуть навыкате глазах страх мешался с восторженным удивлением – так дети смотрят на дракона. Так на Геллерта смотрели многие, юнцы и старцы, они бросались в бой первыми и первыми умирали.  
– Заткнись, – бросил рябой. – Ты прикован к этому стулу и тебя скоро казнят, а мы пойдём пить огневиски после работы. Томас, не отвлекайся.  
Юнец торопливо кивнул и поднял палочку. Как глупо – Геллерту и не требовалось, чтобы с ним разговаривали.  
– Есть что-то неправильное в том, что суровее всего маги обходятся друг с другом. Так велит закон Раппапорт, это ради защиты... Томас, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, от кого мы защищаемся?  
Рябого перекосило от злости, но он упорно продолжал бормотать заклинания.  
– Ты знаешь, что не так давно в МАКУСА побывал маггл? Не-маг, как вы их называете. Он ходил здесь, в самом сердце американского магического сообщества, – Геллерт взглянул вверх, на низкий потолок своей камеры, над которым возвышались бесконечные этажи и неисчислимые пласты камня, воздуха и магии. – Как ты думаешь, кого наказали за это? Не-мага?  
– Не слушай, – процедил рябой.  
– Наказали авроров, – с удовольствием выговорил Геллерт. – Их всех разжаловали без права повышения, а не-магу всего лишь стёрли память. Вот я и задаюсь вопросом, дорогой Томас, кого же защищает закон Раппапорт?  
Рябой ударил его по лицу наотмашь.  
Голова дёрнулась так, что шея заныла, губы обожгло болью. Геллерт рассмеялся. Авроры смотрели на него: один растерянно, другой зло – но с одинаковым страхом.  
– И ты ещё спрашиваешь, что смешного, – весело закончил Геллерт.  
После инцидента с «Персивалем Грейвзом» Серафина поменяла весь состав аврората, кого-то досрочно отправила на пенсию, кого-то – в глубинку. В здании Конгресса теперь служили только те, кого здесь не было в декабре прошлого года. Меры понятные, но неразумные: силы аврората оказались подорваны, а своей цели она всё равно не добилась, и сторонники Геллерта сохранили свои должности. Если подумать, это было очень забавно.  
– Довольно, – буркнул рябой. – Наше дело здесь закончено, а ты – он ткнул палочкой в сторону Геллерта, – можешь вдоволь наговориться с новым другом.  
Дверь камеры открылась, и вошёл ещё один аврор, ведя на поводке какое-то странное создание, с виду похожее на ящерицу, но размером с собаку.  
– Ты вроде жаловался, что мухи докучают, – рябой оскалился. – Давай, попробуй сманить этого мальца в ряды своих фанатиков. Пошли, Томас.  
Он первым направился к выходу – так поспешно, что это больше напоминало бегство. Томас наступал ему на пятки, но у порога всё-таки оглянулся, и Геллерт не отказал себе в удовольствии подмигнуть.  
Его не интересовало, что станет с семенами сомнений, которые он разбрасывал щедрой рукой, всё равно Серафине донесут о случившемся, и этих авроров к нему больше не пришлют. Она думала, что Геллерт отчаянно ищет новых сторонников, не подозревая, что он давно уже засеял подготовленную безумными американскими законами почву. Уже скоро он соберёт плоды своих трудов, и тогда милой Серафине придётся попрощаться со своей должностью.  
Он улыбнулся и тут же зашипел от боли. Обычно, после того, что тут называли допросами, все его раны тщательно залечивали, но рябой слишком торопился, и разбитая губа неприятно саднила. Боль не имеет значения, напомнил себе Геллерт, важны только терпение и отвага.  
Что-то коснулось ноги. Он посмотрел вниз, на странное существо, которое привязали к его стулу. Существо пялилось в ответ тёмными блестящими глазёнками. Выглядело оно неприглядно: длинное, покрытое чешуёй тело, длинный хвост, шесть кривых лап и на редкость уродливая морда.  
– Ну и что ты такое?  
Ньют Скамандер мог бы сказать, что это за тварь. Геллерт привычно подавил вспышку гнева, который вызывало одно это имя.  
Существо зашипело и щёлкнуло челюстями с двумя рядами острых как иглы зубов. Свирепым оно не выглядело, скорее – неуклюжим, Геллерт решил, что это детёныш.  
– Говорят, ты умеешь ловить мух.  
Словно в ответ тварь вывалила раздвоенный на конце язык, и Геллерт засмеялся. Похоже, она понимала его и была настроена дружелюбно.  
Он пошевелил кончиками пальцев – большего не позволяли магические оковы, и тварь тут же встала на задние лапы и настороженно обнюхала его ладонь.  
– И как мне тебя называть?  
Смутно вспомнилось что-то о существах с длинными и тонкими зубами, которые питались кровью коз. Кажется, они жили в Латинской Америке.  
– Решено. Будешь Антонио.  
Новоявленный Антонио моргнул двойным веком и неуверенно дотронулся языком до его пальцев. Геллерт фыркнул. Серафина опять просчиталась: хотела приставить к нему очередного стража, а вместо этого подарила нового сторонника.  
Он пока не представлял, как сможет использовать тварь в своих интересах, но не волновался об этом: в перерывах между допросами у него оставалось предостаточно времени, чтобы продумать детали.  
Всё, что ему требовалось, это терпение, упорство и отвага...  
Антонио потёрся твёрдой щекой о его руку и заурчал от переизбытка чувств. Геллерт криво усмехнулся.  
И хорошая компания.


End file.
